This Just In
by xoxoemily
Summary: NAITLYN. A life of Naitlyn through the news. Please review.


**Whoot. Second one-shot. How are my journalism skills, everyone? Hope this is original enough for the vast world of cliché FanFiction.**

_This just in._ Has Nate Black found a special someone? The cute keyboard player of hot sensation Connect 3 has been spotted out and about town recently with a mystery brunette on several occasions. The latest photo shows them kissing at posh L.A. restaurant Katsuya. No word on who this lucky gal is, but one thing's for sure, it looks like Nate is smitten. Sorry ladies, Nate is off the market. _That's all for now, I'm Giuliana Rancic for E! News._

_This just in._ Sources tell us that Connect 3 band member Nate Black and his longtime girlfriend Caitlyn Gellar tied the knot in a private ceremony in their backyard last Saturday. Family and close friends such as the other Connect 3 members, Shane Gray and Jason Fuller, and international phenomenon Michelle Torres were present. 21 time Grammy Award winner TJ Tyler serenaded the newly married coupled as they walked down the aisle. The dashing couple, nicknamed Naitlyn by fans, have been together 5 years and engaged 1. They were introduced by mutual pals back in '08. The couple plans to honeymoon in Fiji. More details to follow, stay tuned. _That's all for now, I'm Giuliana Rancic for E! News._

_This just in. _It's Splitsville for Connect 3! Multi-platinum selling pop band Connect 3 has called it quits after 10 years, confirming circulating rumors. Connect 3 consisting of Shane Gray, Jason Fuller, and Nate Black is best known for its fun, light songs, such as Play My Music, an early hit. Connect 3 went on a brief hiatus in the summer of 2008, when frontman Shane Gray went through what can only be best described as a rebellious patch. But after a summer of love, Connect 3 came back with a never-before-seen attitude with the music to match. So far, the reaction has been negative. Tabloids claim the real reason for the split was Caitlyn Black, wife to Nate Black, but fans on the message boards defend Caitlyn saying "She's the best thing that ever happened to Nate!" Earlier today, Shane Gray twittered, "Sometimes, enough is enough, and we just have to go out with a bang. It's been a great 10 years, we thank the fans and everyone that's supported us. However, Caitlyn is not the only reason for the end of Connect 3. It's just getting to that time of our lives where we want to settle down and have families. Thanks again, we'll miss you." And go out with a bang they will! Fans have already started a memorial website and a Best of Connect 3 CD is planned to hit shelves next month. _That's all for now, I'm Giuliana Rancic for E! News._

_This just in._ A bun in the oven for Caitlyn and Nate Black! Earlier this month, Caitlyn was spotted eyeing baby clothes at the local mall with friend Mitchie Torres, which sparked multiple pregnancy rumors. In a statement from their publicist, "Nate and Caitlyn are proud to announce they are expecting their first child in March. Everyone is elated and healthy, and hope everything is well." So now you've heard it! Congratulations to the happy couple. _That's all for now, I'm Giuliana Rancic for E! News._

_This just in. _It's a girl for Nate and Caitlyn Black! Born in the early hours of March 7th, 2030, Cassidy Adele Black weighed in at 6 pounds, 3 ounces. Sources tell us both mom and baby are happy and healthy. Proud papa Nate brags, "She's got the most beautiful, strong cry in the world!" A chip off the old block! Well wishes and presents have already been piling up at the doors of the Black residence. Welcome to the world, Cassidy! _That's all for now, I'm Giuliana Rancic for E! News!_

_This just in. _Nate and Caitlyn Black, married musical legends, have released a new musical documentary following the struggle of aspiring musicians in local towns titled 5,6,7,8. The one hour long film has already been critically acclaimed. Oprah calls it "Amazing like no other!" and USA Today calls it "Mesmerizingly genius." So what's the secret behind the success of Naitlyn? "There is no secret, we swear. We just love each other, and we love what we do," claims Caitlyn Black. You heard it here first! Be sure and check out the film, in select theaters now. _That's all for now, I'm Giuliana Rancic for E! News!_

_This just in. _O-M-G. Nate and Caitlyn Black, musical power couple, have announced their retirement. No more smash hits, no more chart topping singles! "We just want to go relax on a tropical island, appreciate what we have right in front of us, and just be with each other," says Nate. That may be the end of the musical fame for Naitlyn, but definitely not for each other. They longtime married couple still appear as in love as ever. Happy retirement, guys and thanks for some of the greatest songs in all history! _That's all for now, I'm Giuliana Rancic for E! News!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you like full length Naitlyn stories, check out my two other ones. Bell of all Belles is in desperate need of more reviews. That's actually why I've turned to one-shots, cause I don't have enough motivation to write a new chapter. ******** Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
